Finally
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Harima can't take it anymore, so he visits Tenma in the middle of the night to make her his.


**MY FIRST SCHOOL RUMBLE STORY! YES IT OOC.**

Kenji Harima clambered through the window, and landed deftly on his feet in Tenma's bedroom. He needed to be quiet, if he was not to wake her. This was too good of an opportunity to screw up.

Harima had been wanting Tenma for months. They went to the same high school, were both seniors, and were in all of the same classes. Harima stared at her all the time, especially her perfect bubble butt, and now developed huge tits. He always got hard in class, and had to go to the bathroom to jerk off. Every time, he would imagine banging her, so hard that she would scream for more. He knew she was dating Karasuma, but he just had to have her.

So Harima couldn't take it anymore. She was too sexy, and he needed to get with her before they both left, to their separate colleges. She was going to the University of Michigan in America while he was going to the University of Toronto in Canada. He found out where she lived, and came there in the dead of night. His plan was to get in position while she was sleeping, so she would have no chance to turn him away, then fuck the shit out of her. After all, who wouldn't want him? Harima was a complete hunk: all, thick, hard muscle mass, large biceps, killer abs, can kick virtually anybody's ass and had an absolutely massive dick, measuring in at 10 inches flaccid, and 14 inches erect. It hung down all the way past his left knee when he walked, and was nearly impossible to contain by any underwear. Harima was confident that once she had felt his huge cock, she wouldn't care who he was; all she'd want is more.

Harima removed his sunglasses and took off all his clothes, exposing his very muscular body, as well as his hung cock. He looked over towards Tenma's bed, and immediately got hard. She was sleeping on her back... naked. Her massive boobs ballooned out of her chest, rising and falling rhythmically as she slept on. Her hairless pussy was sexy as fuck, and he could tell from its slight wetness that she had been having a dirty dream.

Harima paused for a moment, considering how he would do this. He decided that he would fuck her throat first; that had always been a dream of his. He hopped lightly onto her bed, and crept towards her mouth. His dick was so long that it was nearly touching her full lips, and he was standing straight up. He grabbed his shaft and positioned it near her mouth. It was nearing its full length, its veins pulsing angrily, the cockhead a bright red. He took a deep breath.

Quickly, he plunged into her hot throat with a grunt. Her blue eyes opened wildly, and she nearly screamed. However, her throat was plugged with Ha's meat, and she could do nothing. Harima lowered himself further, putting nearly 7 of the 14 inches of his horse cock directly into her tight throat. Her throat was so warm, a hot sheath for Harima's dick. He moaned as her tongue began to swirl and suck his cock. She had begun to accept the fact that she was getting facefucked. She even appeared to like it, moaning loudly into his meat as he jammed another two inches into her mouth. felt a slight barrier; the back of her throat. Tenma gagged loudly and tried to pull away, but Harima needed more. He grabbed the back of her blonde head and pulled it to him, shoving the last 5 inches of his cock in. She was beyond deep-throating him now; the huge bulge in her neck told him that. He was literally in her esophagus!

Now came the fun part. Harima briefly relinquished his grip on her head, pulling all 14 inches of his dick out. Tenma gasped for breath, her eyes watering from the pressure. She thought it was done, but Harima had other plans. Just as quickly, he jammed his cock right back in, plugging her mouth and throat once again. He groaned in pleasure as the warm returned to his shaft. He was close, he could feel it. He continued to fuck her face this way, jackhammering his cock back and forth. Tenma was crying now; the force of his cock was too great. Harima didn't care, though. It felt too good to stop.

He felt the familiar pressure building in his melon-sized balls, traveling up through his shaft. He held her head down, in preparation for the oncoming load. He erupted, his semen injecting directly into her throat. Harima cried out in pleasure as his cock hosed the inside of her esophagus, painting it a thick white. His cock continued to pump, burst after burst exploding from it. His loads were absolutely massive, sometimes lasting minutes at a time. Tenma was doing an admirable job trying to keep it all in (not that she had a choice, Harima had a firm grip on the back of her head, keeping her down). However, the volume of the goo was too great, and it began to spill out of her mouth, slathering over her D-sized boobs. Harima positioned into her hot mouth one more time, then drew himself out. He lay panting on the bedsheets, trying to catch his breath. He had fucked her face hard, and it had taken a lot out of him. Tenma, on the other hand, was still gulping down his salty sperm. Once she was done, she addressed Harima in a sultry voice.

"Whoever you are, you better not have come here in the middle of the night just to fuck my face. That cock was so amazing; so much better than Karasuma's. And that load! Those balls of yours must be absolutely humongous.

Harima smirked. She may not even know his name, but he had given her the facefucking of a lifetime, and he wasn't even close to being finished.

"Oh, you want more, huh? Well, I would be happy to oblige."

Before Tenma could so much as reply, Harma flipped her over and picked her medium sized ass up off the bed, putting her into the doggy style position.

"But I'm afraid we do it on my terms."

He slammed his cock into her wet pussy, instantly demolishing her tight hole. Her pussy would forever be stretched, from this point on. Harima laughed disdainfully, as Tenma screamed in pleasure.

"What has this pussy had in it, a 4-inch boy cock? You need a real man to fill you up."

With that, he grabbed her shoulders to steady himself, and really started to give it to her. He pistoned his third leg into her snatch, the tightness squeezing his length wonderfully as he fucked her.

"Ohhhhh my god, your cock is so fucking big..." She moaned. "Fill me up, you fucking stud. Show me how much of a fucking slut I am..."

Harima needed to go deeper. He grabbed her tan legs and held them underneath his armpits, spreading them further as he did so. They were now in the wheelbarrow position, Harima holding up nearly all of Tenma's weight. He forced his cock all the way into her slick pussy, bottoming out at the back of her vagina. He groaned as the base of his cock touched the opening of her pussy; he was balls deep. He pulled all the way out then, teasing her.

"Ohhh fuck, put it back in, please... I need more, I need to be filled... FILL ME UP, YOU FUCKING HUNG STUD!" She screamed.

As much as Harima wanted to continue to make her wait for it, he couldn't resist it anymore. He pushed himself back into her; he smirked, for it was much easier to do so than the first time. He had successfully stretched her to his size, claiming her as his territory. Any smaller cock than his would feel unsatisfying to her, for the rest of her days.

He started to fuck her then, his balls slapping her stomach each time he thrusted. She screamed out each time he bottomed out in her, his dickhead touching her back wall. She orgasmed then, her juices flooding all over Harima's shaft and onto his abdomen. It was like a waterfall, the fluid just wouldn't stop coming.

Harima was getting close as well; he could feel it in his heavy nutsack. Her huge titties bounced as he thrust into her again and again, and he massaged them from behind while he fucked her.

"Get ready to get filled, bitch. This donkey dick is about to flood your womb!"

And flood it, it did. His white-hot cum shot directly into her pussy, filling her almost immediately. Her stomach, usually flat from hours of exercise to stay in shape, sank low to the bed, the volume of the cum overloading it. His second spurt came then, spilling out of her pussy onto the pink bed sheets, spraying them a clear white. Harima felt the third coming, and unsheated his cock from her pussy. He held it in two hands, and hosed her back down with his semen. Obscene spraying noises filled the bedroom as his cock continued to make a white mural of Tenma's back. Through all of this, Tenma lay dazed on the bed. His dick had taken the energy from her, leaving her a dump for his cum. Even as Harima moved to her front to spray her face, eyes, and hair with his cum, she lay comatose. Harima came back to her rear end to fill her ass with his twentieth, and final spray of thick semen, then stepped back to admire his handiwork. He had filled her every orifice with his seed, and probably gotten her pregnant too, as the bulge in her stomach indicated. She was more white than skin-colored at this point. Harima smirked. He had been patient, waiting for this moment, for a long time. It had been worth it, however; she had been the best fuck of his life. He would have a hard time finding better pussy than hers. **  
**


End file.
